Fire Star
by Eloane Ethios
Summary: /!\ FemSlash /!\ En l'honneur de son trentième anniversaire, Allen écrit une lettre à Becky pour donner forme à ses sentiments, et dire à la femme de sa vie ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Becky Lynch/OC


**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec un One-Shot un peu spécial en l'honneur d'une femme que l'on aime tous... Becky Lynch :D Etant donné qu'elle est ma catcheuse favorite, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'opportunité d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour son anniversaire...**

 **30 ans déjà...**

 **Ce One-Shot adopte le point de vue d'Allen Sean, un personnage de mon invention que j'ai mis en couple avec Becky, un jour peut-être aurez-vous une fiction là-dessus (je prie le jour où j'arriverais à finir toutes mes fics multi chapitres XD) ! Encore, j'ai l'impression de m'être répétée souvent, mais je ne pouvais pas rester les mains vides pour cette occasion ! Et aujourd'hui encore, vous êtes les seuls juges de ma création ! Si vous voulez connaître le rythme de la chanson en toute fin d'écrit, il vous suffit de chercher la chanson des fugitifs dans Pokémon Donjon Mystère Équipe de Secours Rouge :D**

 **Moins de blabla, plus d'action, voici : Fire Star ! Enjoy and review !**

 **Un dernier mot pour la fin : joyeux anniversaire Becky.**

* * *

30 ans...

30 ans de pure joie de vivre, de sourires éclatants, de rires radieux. 30 ans que la même flamme brûle dans tes yeux noisettes, chaque jour qui passe lui rajoutant un peu plus d'éclat, de fureur de vivre.

Tu es née il y a 30 ans jours pour jours. 30 ans que tu mets de la chaleur dans le cœur de tes proches, que tu illumines leur vie de ta présence, de ce sourire qui a fait de toi l'aimée de tant de personnes... Ça peut paraître anecdotique pour toi, mais ce désir de croquer la vie à pleine dent est si important pour quelques millions de personnes, probablement. Tu es importante. Pour chacun d'entre eux. Pour tes parents, ta fratrie, tes amis. Pour moi aussi. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas te le montrer, te le faire ressentir comme tu le mérites... Toujours peur que ce que je fais ne sois pas assez, ou un peu trop. J'ai pas envie de paraître envahissante, que tu ais l'impression d'étouffer avec moi, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Tout me va. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ton sourire soit toujours vrai, qu'il traduise ton bonheur et rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois obligée de cacher un mal être sous un faux sourire, que tu sois obligée de dire que tout va bien alors que c'est pas le cas. Dire que quelque chose va mal est naturel, et jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne devrais avoir de honte à le dire.

Je ne suis qu'une femme parmi tant d'autre. Qu'une personne parmi un raz-de-marée de rêves, d'espoirs et de désirs. J'ai conscience que j'ai une chance inestimable de pouvoir être à tes côtés chaque jour, de me réveiller avec la plus belle vision qu'une femme puisse demander au ciel. Chaque matin. Chaque matin dont je ne me lasserai jamais. A chaque réveil, je retrouve la même petite souris aux cheveux en bataille, au visage endormi et grognon, à la voix légèrement enrouée et aux grands yeux curieux, comme si c'était la première fois que tu découvrais le monde. Jamais je ne me lasserai de cette vision. Tout peut se ressembler, je peux me retrouver brusquement dans un jour sans fin, si je peux passer ce jour avec toi, ma vie serait parfaite. Chaque jour, je te redécouvre sous une nouvelle perspective. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

J'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les mots. Surtout quand je dois parler. J'ai jamais été une très bonne oratrice. Ironique, pour une chanteuse et une catcheuse. Moi qui doit être parfaite au micro, je n'arrive même pas à te dire ce que je ressens pour toi... Je sais que tu préférerais que je te le dise face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, et non pas sur un morceau de papier, qui laisse un immense vide sur les sentiments que j'essaie de transmettre à travers ces lignes. Un morceau de papier ne sera jamais aussi chaud que le creux de tes bras quand tu te pends à mon cou. Et je m'excuse pour tout ce que je vais dire ici, sans être capable de te le dire en face. C'est comme ça... Il y a des personnes qui sont charmeuses de nature, d'autres qui sont plus douées pour l'écriture... J'suis tombée sur le mauvais talent à avoir pour ce genre de cas...

La vérité, c'est que tu m'es presque devenue essentielle. Je me vois mal vivre sans toi maintenant. Je sais que ça peut sembler flippant, mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il me serait difficile de vivre sans ta présence, ton rire, ta voix. La personne que tu es dans ton intégralité... Tu sais que ça m'arrive pas souvent d'avoir des baisses de moral. Presque jamais. Mais à chaque coup de mou, tu étais celle qui me redonnait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Je ne baisse jamais les bras, mais lorsque ça m'est arrivé, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris du courage. Et dieu sait que ça peut être compliqué, parfois... Si tu m'as appris quelque chose, après toutes ces années passées à tes côtés, c'est que malgré toutes les difficultés qui peuvent se dresser sur notre route, si on croit suffisamment en soi, on peut tout franchir. Jamais ma vie n'a été aussi belle que depuis que tu t'es incrustée dedans. Plus je te vois t'épanouir, moins je regrette d'avoir été en retard ce jour-là. Qui regrette pas d'avoir été en retard le jour de la signature de son contrat? Je suis peut-être la seule, et c'est avec fierté que je me dis que c'est à cause, ou plutôt grâce à ce retard que j'ai put te rencontrer. Ça reste le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je donne l'impression d'être une amoureuse transie? C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas?

Je me demande toujours ce que j'ai bien put faire au bon dieu pour avoir cette chance, tu sais... Comme si tu étais un trésor inestimable apparaissant une fois par siècle. Tu es un véritable trésor.

C'est peut-être bénin pour toi, mais toute cette énergie, cette volonté, cette détermination, elle est précieuse pour beaucoup de monde. Tu aides des personnes à se sentir mieux, dans leur tête ou dans leur corps. Pareil pour moi. On a du mal à s'imaginer l'impact que l'on laisse dans la vie d'une personne, d'un fan, avant qu'on se retrouve à leur place. Et là, on prend conscience de toute l'ampleur de l'impact qu'a eut cette personne. Et tu laisses toujours une trace derrière toi dans la vie des autres. Tu ne laisses personne indifférente. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. J'aimerai te dire à quel point tu marques les esprits, mais c'est au delà des mots. Tu es au delà des mots. Ça sert à rien de décrire ce qu'on pourrait ressentir pour toi. Il faut le vivre. Tu es une expérience à toi toute seule. Pas sûre que l'on peut dire ça de beaucoup de monde.

Même en prose, j'ai du mal à trouver les mots...

J'ai toujours dit que nos dernières balades ont été écrites par Corey, parce qu'il nous avait observées de son côté, dans l'ombre, mais non. C'était des paroles que j'avais écrites moi-même. Tu es une véritable source d'inspiration. Je pourrais écrire sur toi pendant des siècles sans réussir à te trouver un point final. Il y a tellement de choses à dire sur toi, à hurler à la face du monde. J'ai envie que les gens te voient comme je te vois moi. Une femme forte, fière, extrêmement courageuse et généreuse, une femme avec le cœur sur la main, et la bonté tapissée au fond de tes yeux. Tu donnes du courage à tellement de gens... Un sourire, et on oublie tout nos problèmes, la maladie, on profite de l'instant présent, ne serait-ce qu'un court moment, juste pour se dire qu'on a la chance d'être avec toi. Un ange sans aile. C'est ce que tu es. Un véritable ange venu du ciel, pour nous bénir d'une quelconque bonne action. C'est à se demander ce qu'on a fait pour te mériter.

30 ans...

Ça a duré 30 ans, et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, dieu merci... On a 30 ans, toi et moi... Le même âge, avec un parcours si différent... Mais dit-on pas qui se ressemble s'assemble? J'ai conscience que je me manquerait pas autant les esprits que toi, et ça m'est bien égal. Je ne suis pas née pour qu'on chante mes louanges, mais je suis née pour chanter les tiens. Tout les jours de ma vie si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Faire reconnaître la magnifique femme que tu es. Je ne suis pas prolifique, je t'avoue que je serais incapable de le faire. Du coup, je serais là, comme une idiote, à clamer au reste du monde à quel point je t'aime.

Rebecca, je t'aime. Tellement.

Je le dis beaucoup trop de fois, je m'arrache les cheveux au nombre pharamineux de fois que je te le dis sans savoir comment te le prouver. C'est la seule chose que je regrette dans mon éducation... Ils ne m'ont jamais appris à prouver que je pouvais ressentir pour quelqu'un. J'ai beau dire dix milles fois les mêmes choses, je serais parfaitement incapable de te montrer autant d'affection qu'une personne normale. Toute seule, je doute, énormément. Je doute du fait que je te rende heureuse, je doute de ma propre capacité à t'offrir ce que tu veux et mérites. Je me pose la question de savoir si tu veux partir ou pas, de savoir si j'ai bien fait les choses ou non. J'ai jamais autant douter de ma vie, et je sens que c'est pas quelque chose que je devrais faire. Que je devrais arrêter de me poser ces questions et de me laisser vivre avec toi, voir ce qu'il adviendra de nous deux. J'ai tellement peur que tu me quittes, que tu ailles t'envoler loin de moi, et d'un autre côté, je te comprendrai, parce que je sais que je suis pas assez. Pas assez affectueuse, pas assez amoureuse, pas assez avec toi... Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, parce que tu mérites tellement mieux. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde, et quelqu'un qui puisse te donner tout ce que tu veux, et ce que tu devrais avoir.

Mais je veux juste que tu le saches. Je t'aime, du fond du cœur, là où personne ne pourra prendre ta place. Je t'aime, purement, sincèrement, et la moindre pensée sur ces sentiments ou sur toi m'inondent de bonheur. Ce serait une mort parfaite. Noyée dans tes yeux. Voir une dernière fois ton sourire et te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras. Le plus tard est le mieux. J'ai envie de voir ce à quoi une vie passée à côté peut ressembler. J'ai envie de vieillir avec toi, de fonder un foyer, te chérir et t'aimer le plus longtemps possible. Déjà que tu me rends extrêmement heureuse, cette fin là est un Graal pour moi. La plus belle des fins. Finir le conte de fée avec la plus belle princesse guerrière que la terre ait portée. Un doux rêve que j'aimerai réaliser avec toi, si l'envie te dit. Tout me va. Il me suffit que ce soit toi qui le propose, et je marcherai jusqu'au bout du monde si c'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

Je me suis faite à l'idée que tu es la femme de ma vie. Maintenant que j'ai appris à vivre avec toi, avec la petite boule d'énergie que tu es, je n'ose imaginer ce que je donnerai sans toi... Je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans toi... J'ai besoin de toi, de t'aimer, de te prendre dans mes bras, de te sentir contre moi et voir ton sourire, les étoiles dans tes yeux... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Tu es la femme de ma vie, et je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je sais que j'aurais jamais les capacité de te rendre ce que tu m'as donné, mais je voulais que tu saches que je te suis entièrement reconnaissante de ce que tu as fais pour moi. Merci. Du fond du cœur.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire : je t'aime.

Et comme l'aspiration ne tarit jamais avec toi...

 _I was blind,_

 _Yet, left for dead,_

 _And in need for some kind-hearted mind..._

 _I was scared,_

 _And lost, I had become withdraw,_

 _I never wanted to be saved._

* * *

 _You were here from the beginning,_

 _Always watching over me,_

 _Pushing me to make me fly..._

* * *

 _You are my Fire Star_

 _My guardian in my way back home..._

 _And the hope which made me believe_

 _In my life and fate..._

 _And the one who made me forget_

 _The freezing ice..._

* * *

 _You are the light_

 _Which fire the darkest night_

 _And the warn_

 _Which comfort my heart_

* * *

 _You are the one_

 _Who could do something from me._

 _My Fire Star_

 _My Fire Star, oooh..._

 _My Fire Star_

 _My Fire Star, oooh..._

 _My Fire Star_

 _My Fire Star, oooh..._

 _My Fire Star_

* * *

 _You are my Fire Star_

 _My true love and every dreams coming true_

 _And my will to keep living_

 _The desire to become someone else_

 _To become a better person just for you_

* * *

 _You are the light_

 _Which fire the darkest night_

 _And the warn_

 _Which comfort my heart_

* * *

 _You are the one_

 _Who could do something from me_

 _My Fire Star_

 _My Fire Star, oooh..._

 _My Fire Star_

 _My Fire Star, oooh..._

 _My Fire Star_

 _My Fire Star, oooh..._

 _My Fire Star_

Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé, j'espère que la chanson te plaira...

Ne change jamais, reste la même. Tu es parfaite comme tu es.

Je t'aime Rebecca.

\- Allen


End file.
